skiesofarcadiafandomcom-20200213-history
Spirit Points
Spirit Points are a major gameplay element, and required in order to perform actions in battle. Information They are shared in a pool among the party and based on the "Spirit" and "MaxSp." stats for each character, which increase at given levels. In battle, spirit points are gained at the beginning of each new turn, and can be used for actions. These are listed below: Party Battles In battles on the deck of your ship, or in a dungeon, spirit points are used on Super Moves and Magic and can be replenished either by Focus or by use of the item Aura of Valor. The amount of spirit earned by each character each turn, as well as the spirit gained by focusing is equal to their "Spirit" stat. Super Moves Below is a list of each character's Super Moves and the Crew Sp. Moves from, as well as their Spirit cost: Vyse * Cutlass Fury - 7 SP * Rain of Swords - 14 SP * Pirates' Wrath - 21 SP * Counterstrike - 1 SP * Skull Shield - 5 SP Aika * Alpha Storm - 4 SP * Lambda Burst - 8 SP * Omega Psyclone - 12 SP * Delta Shield - 2 SP * Epsilon Mirror - 10 SP Fina * Lunar Glyph - 3 SP * Lunar Winds - 6 SP * Lunar Blessing - 12 SP * Lunar Cleansing - 6 SP * Lunar Light - 18 SP Drachma * Tackle - 10 SP * Spirit Charge - 0 SP * Hand of Fate - 25 SP Gilder * Gunslinger - 9 SP * Aura of Denial - 3 SP * The Claudia - 18 SP Enrique * Royal Blade - 8 SP * Justice Shield - 4 SP * The Judgement - 16 SP Crew Sp. * Prophecy * Blue Rogues Both of the crew attacks require the party spirit points to be full before they can be used, and replace the "Run" command in battle. The enemy cannot act on turns where these are used. Magic Magic in Skies of Arcadia is different to many other games, where every spell costs only 1 MP to cast, and only the number of spirit points required changes. To cast most spells during a ship battle, you must obtain the magic cannon from defeating Belleza. Spells are listed in the order they are learned below, sorted by order of color in battle, along with their respective spirit value: Green *Sacri: 2 SP: This spell restores 500 HP to one member of your party *Noxi: 3 SP: Deals damage and may poison an enemy *Sacres: 4 SP: This spell restores 1000 HP to one member of your party *Noxus: 6 SP: Similar to Noxi, except it effects all enemies *Sacrum: 8 SP: This spell restores 1000 HP for all of your party *Sacrulen: 6 SP: This spell restores all HP for one of your party Red *Pyri: 2 SP: Small amount of damage to all enemies *Increm: 4 SP: Increases attack and defense 25% for one member of your party *Pyres: 4 SP: Average amount of damage to all enemies *Pyrum: 6 SP: Great amount of damage to all enemies *Pyrulen: 10 SP: Extreme damage to all enemies *Incremus: 16 SP: Increases attack and defense 25% for all members of your party Purple *Crystali: 1 SP: Small amount of damage to one enemy *Crystales: 2 SP: Average damage to one enemy *Sylenis: 2 SP: Puts the "Silence" effect on one enemy *Panika: 3 SP: Causes confusion on one enemy *Crystalum: 4 SP: Great amount of damage to one enemy *Crystalen: 8 SP: Extreme damage to one enemy Blue *Wevli: 2 SP: Small damage to enemies in an area *Quika: 6 SP: Ups quick for all party members *Wevles: 4 SP: Average damage to enemies in an area *Slipara: 6 SP: Has a chance to put all enemies to sleep *Wevlum: 6 SP: Great amount of damage to enemies in an area *Wevlen: 8 SP: Extreme damage to enemies in an area Yellow *Electri: 2 SP: Small damage to enemies in a line *Drilin: 3 SP: Downs all stats 25% for one enemy *Electres: 4 SP: Average damage to enemies in a line *Electrum: 6 SP: Great amount of damage in a line *Drilnos: 6 SP: Downs all stats 25% for all enemies *Electrulen: 8 SP: Extreme damage to enemies in a line Silver *Curia: 2 SP: Curies everything except unconscious for one person *Risan: 4 SP: 50% chance of reviving one character to 50% health *Eterni: 5 SP: Can kill one enemy instantly *Riselem: 8 SP: Revives a person from unconsciousness to 100% health *Eternes: 10 SP: Can kill all enemies instantly *Eternum: 15 SP: Will kill instantly or do major damage (one enemy) Spirit Increases During the course of the game, the number of spirit points available to each party member, and thus the entire party, will increase upon levelling. These point increases happen at pre-determined levels for each character. While each character's maximum spirit will increase to a point where for Vyse, Aika and Fina they can have a maximum of 25 spirit points and the other 3 characters can have a maximum of 24 (for a total of 99 with 4 characters), spirit values per turn max out at 20 per character. Vyse's spirit increases faster than all other characters, followed by the other characters (who all have the same growth), Aika and Fina. The levels at which spirit gain is increased for each character are listed below: Ship Battles Unlike in standard party battles, in ship battles, spirit points are required to perform any action except "Evasive Action" and "Focus". However, in ship battles, the ship's own spirit comes into play also, augmenting the spirit of the party. This is 2 SP for the Little Jack and 4 SP for the Delphinus. Trivia *Drachma is the only character that cannot use all of his own Super Moves without any other party members. This is because the supporting characters only have 24 Max SP while Hand of Fate requires 25. Category:Game mechanics